


A Phone Conversation

by stellacanta



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: “Tresssaa!” She winced and pulled the phone away from her ear when she heard the loud whine from the other end. Well, that was a mistake. She should have at least glanced at the caller id.





	A Phone Conversation

Tressa picked up the phone without looking at who it was from when she heard the familiar ring tone at the corner of the able. “Hello?”

“Tresssaa!” She winced and pulled the phone away from her ear when she heard the loud whine from the other end. Well, that was a mistake. She should have at least glanced at the caller id.

“What is it Alfyn?” Tressa resisted the urge to sigh into the phone as she rested her elbow against the tabletop and looked down at the notes and books she had open around her.

“It’s about Zeph.” Tressa rolled her eyes when she heard the response over the phone after a slight pause. Of course it was about Zeph. When was it ever not about Zeph? “I, uh, arranged to go out for dinner with Zeph tonight. I was going to take him out to that place that he’s always talking about? But apparently, he had a prior arrangement with Mercedes and can’t come. What am I gonna do Tress?”

“Cancel the reservation? Unless it’s too late for that?” She looked over her notes for the test tomorrow one last time. Stupid incomprehensible econ professor who spent more time on interesting tangents and recent news than on actually teaching the class. If she passed this semester it would be a miracle. (She should have listened to Ali when he said to take it with the other professor, even if the class time was way too early in the morning.) “It’s not too late to cancel right?”

“Well-”

Tressa sighed. Of course things weren’t that straightforward. “Well, I mean restaurant owners are always used to some people not showing up, but if you reserved at a nice place why not take out Nina for a fancy meal. Unless this is one of those places that won’t serve kids?”

“No no no, it’s not like that. It’s a nice place owned by a family from the Coastlands. I saw people in there with kids with ‘em when I passed by. Zeph swears up and down that their food is amazing. Maybe I’ll take you there if you ever drop by Saintsbridge. See how the food shores up with the stuff you’re used to from back home.”

“Oh yeah? I’ll take you up on that.” Internally, she always wondered why it was Coastlands food that people considered to be all the rage. Yeah, sure, she was a big fan of her mom’s and grandma’s cooking, but hadn’t people tried food from the Sunlands or from the Frostlands? Heck, there were even some interesting tasting dishes from Alfyn’s native Riverlands that she got the itching for every now and then. Riverlands folk sure knew how to whip up a good fish dish. (Honestly, people should get out more and find things that suited them instead of chasing the latest hype.) “So is that it then? Problem solved?”

There was a sigh over the phone. “Well, I- eh, I mean that takes care of dinner, but, I dunno, I feel like he’s been spending a lot of time with Mercedes lately. What if he’s serious about her? What if he’s going to wanna move out? Then what?”

“Alfyn,” she said as slowly as she could manage. “I don’t think Zeph is going to want to move out. Doesn’t Nina like her current school? If Zeph moved out, he’s going to bring Nina with him, and I don’t think Zeph is ready to uproot her like that. Besides, I thought you said that Mercedes lived in Atlasdam and was just visiting for the week for a library thing. They’re probably just taking the time to catch up, I’m sure if you arranged to go out next week, Zeph would be more than happy to join you.” If anything, Alfyn’s roommate might just be tripping over his feet to get ready just as Alfyn would be. “I don’t think Zeph plans to move all the way to Atlasdam anytime soon.”

“You think?” There was a crinkling noise over the phone. “Yeah, you’re right. There’s way more opportunities in Saintsbridge than in Atlasdam for pharm I reckon, and Nina does like it here better. She’s lived in the Riverlands all her life, she’d probably feel a little lost without some flowing water in her backyard. Thanks, Tress. I’m glad you’re always willing to listen.”

That’s because any of their other friends would have told Alfyn to just confess his feelings to Zeph already. Heaven’s knows that Alfyn had only been carrying a torch for his childhood friend for as long as any of them knew him. “It’s fine, Alfyn. Happy to help. Besides that, everything good over there?”

“Yep, just gonna get me and Nina ready for dinner. She’s gonna be pretty happy that we’re not eating in for once I feel.”

“Oh, I’m sure she will. Anyway, talk to you later. I have a test to study for. Take care Alfyn, bye!”

“Bye Tressa!”

With a huff she ended the call and put her phone back on the table. Now, back to studying and making sense of all the notes and books she had open.


End file.
